


Passing Muster

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 13 May 2006 in response to <a href="http://she-obstipui.livejournal.com/profile">she_obstipui</a>'s prompt of <i>Harry/Bill: rowan, wind, wink</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Passing Muster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [she_obstipui](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=she_obstipui).



> Written on 13 May 2006 in response to [she_obstipui](http://she-obstipui.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Harry/Bill: rowan, wind, wink_.

"'Berries from the _Sorbus aucuparia_ ' is the last item on the list," Harry said to Bill, as he watched the older boy turn and wink at him.

"Mum will have her protective jellies—and I see she's determined to keep you lot on your toes?"

"I don't remember any _rowan_ trees around here," Harry answered, hoping he'd got it right.

"Right you are! That's because there aren't any," Bill said, Accioing his broom. "Hop on and get ready to eat some wind. We'll have to fly fast if we're going to have those to Mum in time for supper."

Harry blushed and hesitated. He hadn't thought he'd ever get to touch Bill—even though he'd wanted to for some time—but, now that wrapping his arms around the wizard was on offer, he didn't think he could do it.

Bill leaned over and gave Harry a quick kiss. "You're adorable when you're shy."


End file.
